User blog:Cpuddle/The toughest enemies
When one thinks of the toughest enemies in Xenoblade Chronicles, naturally one may think of the superbosses - the five strongest monsters in the game. However, let me draw attention to two others which have caused me, and I'm sure others as well, much hardship. I refer to the Magnificent Digalus and the Firework Geldesia, level 99 and level 98 creatures respectively. But what makes these two so difficult in my estimation? Their Spikes, a game mechanic which plagues many a player. However, these two - plus another enemy we all know - are unique in the fact they counter with a status effect, in their cases Topple and Daze respectively, meaning you touch them and you're scr... uh, in trouble. Yes, there are ways around this but it is not easy. You see, the only sure fire method seems to be 100 per cent Daze Resist or Topple Resist gems (or perhaps stacking gem effects though that takes up precious slots) and I suspect those have to be crafted. Also, Debuff Resist and Spike Defence seem to be useless against topple or daze counter spike. I have a pair of Glory Boots with a Topple Resist VI gem at 75 per cent which I equipped coupled with Melia's Rejection of Evil I thought would help, in theory giving me 125 per cent topple protection i.e. untoppleable (not a word I'm sure but whatever) but guess what? I went up against the Magnificent Digalus; still got toppled repeatedly and I lost. In fact, at level 98/99, I still can't beat those two. I suspect Rejection of Evil lessens spike damage but does not work against spike effects. In doing a little digging on this wiki - great job on this guys BTW - I see there are creatures which drop Rank V topple and daze crystals which you can then craft into Rank VI gems. Of course, sometimes the sons of... cute creatures don't want to actually drop the right ones but patience is a virtue, no? If gem effects stack, and I think they do, then I'm going to craft those gems and place as much gems as I have to on S ranked equipment until I see 100 per cent or more resistance - then I'm going back for those guys. It'd better work too >:( . I suppose to better players than myself, and I'm sure there are tonnes, those two creatures are hardly a bother but I just wanted to point out I think they deserve a special mention for cheapness because while I have defeated Final Marcus and am preparing to face the other superbosses, due to my inability thus far to defeat those two abominations, I have yet to unlock Fiora's Innocence skill branch or complete the Battling Brutes quest. It is...frustrating. As for the Avalanche Abaasy...I don't even. Anyone, feel free to write about any strategies you may have that works against them or just to tell of the frustration. We can laugh/cry together lol. Category:Blog posts